


if you want clean fun go fly a kite

by sombergarden



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Breathplay, Light BDSM, M/M, erotic asphyxiation, oikuro - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sombergarden/pseuds/sombergarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He rationalizes the urge by telling himself that somewhere there is a long running list of people who would jump at the chance to choke Oikawa Tooru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you want clean fun go fly a kite

**Author's Note:**

> this is garbage.

Kuroo knows this whole thing could go horribly wrong at any moment. That doesn’t stop him from wanting to do it, of course. He rationalizes the urge by telling himself that somewhere there is a long running list of people who would jump at the chance to choke Oikawa Tooru.

The only thing that sets him apart from those people was that he was being afforded that exact opportunity.

There’s no point in asking Oikawa if he’s sure for the seventeenth time because he knows the answer will be the same. They’ve already made it into Kuroo’s bed. Oikawa is pretty and flushed pink beneath him as Kuroo circles his hands around his slender neck, drags his thumbs over the curve of his Adam’s apple until he shivers. The commitment has been made. Only the follow-through remains.

Oikawa watches him through half-lidded eyes with a lopsided smile, the fingers of his right hand brushing gently against his cock as he waits for Kuroo to work up the nerve. Kuroo doesn’t trust himself enough to do this while they’re fucking, as having his cock inside Oikawa tends to do things to his self-control, and so Oikawa has been tasked with taking care of himself while Kuroo takes care of the heavy lifting.

A raised eyebrow asks Oikawa if he’s ready. Kuroo can see the brief flash of hesitation in Oikawa’s eyes, and how he worries his bottom lip between his teeth before he steels himself and nods.

He counts backwards from three quietly, knowing that it’s not exactly sexy, but he wants Oikawa to not be caught completely off-guard. Kuroo tightens his fingers around Oikawa’s neck, thumbs pressing into the dip below his Adam’s apple. The gasp that leaves Oikawa startles him a little, as does the speed at which Oikawa’s hand snaps down to stroke himself.

The image Oikawa makes beneath him, red-faced and struggling, both gagging and gasping, gives Kuroo conflicting feelings. There is genuine worry that he might actually hurt Oikawa, but not enough to lessen how powerful he feels when the tendons in Oikawa’s slender neck give with so little pressure. It’s easier, now, to understand why people get hurt doing this. Kuroo isn’t even on the receiving end and it’s intoxicating.

Almost of a minute of struggling later, Kuroo loosens his grip, and the noises that spill from Oikawa after he’s managed to suck air back into his lungs make Kuroo’s cock twitch in his pants.

“You’re okay. I’ve got you,” Kuroo whispers, unsure if he’s reassuring Oikawa or himself. He gets a moan in response, and let’s his eyes drop down to where Oikawa’s working his own angry, swollen cock. “You’re doing so good.”

Another quiet countdown and Kuroo squeezes again, this time a bit harder. There’s struggling again as Oikawa gasps for air. His eyes are wide round and glassy, tears forming in their corners as Kuroo pushes him longer than the last time. Oikawa’s hand flies up and down his cock, so fast it’s almost a blur, his free hand twisted in Kuroo’s dark bed sheets, scratching and clawing for some kind of purchase. Kuroo squeezes harder.

When he does let go, just over a minute later, Oikawa’s chest heaves with loud sobs as his lungs fill with air. His face is red and tear stained. Kuroo wonders if maybe he’s pushed too much, but the soft oh’s between each breath and the way Oikawa is squeezing the life out of his cock tell him they are right on track.

The third and final time Kuroo doesn’t give him any kind of warning, just squeezes his hands tightly and revels in how helpless Oikawa looks under him, completely at Kuroo’s mercy. Oikawa looks scared, and Kuroo is a little disturbed by how much that turns him on. He tucks that bit of information away mentally, for a later time, when Oikawa is in a mood to humor him.

Oikawa is getting close, Kuroo can tell by the way he’s fucking himself into his hand. His free hand flies up and grips Kuroo’s shoulder, nails digging in hard enough to break the skin. Kuroo pushes him, until his face just pushes past red and his eyes are bulging slightly before he releases him. 

The noise Oikawa makes as he comes is long, loud, and pathetic. His entire body arcs in a smooth line, hips jerking as he fucks his hand, cum spattering warm and sticky up his torso. He stays suspended like that for what seems like ages, until suddenly, as if cut from imaginary strings, he sinks back down to the bed, breathing as if he’s just ran a marathon.

Kuroo waits, petting Oikawa’s skin gently as he comes down. It takes awhile, which is fine. Kuroo is patient.

When Oikawa does finally come around, he smiles up at Kuroo as Kuroo wipes the wetness from his eyes with gentle fingers. “Okay?” Kuroo asks, and takes the lazy nod from Oikawa as an acceptable answer.

Oikawa’s eyes close, like he thinks he’s out of the line of fire already and it’s safe to relax. Kuroo shakes him by the shoulder, reminds him they’re not done yet as he shimmies out of his underwear and moves up so that he’s sat astride Oikawa’s chest, intent on giving him something more familiar to choke on.


End file.
